


【忘羡】师命难违

by Samuelsun127



Series: 狐狸系列 [2]
Category: sp - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Spanking, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuelsun127/pseuds/Samuelsun127
Summary: 年上养成，师徒提上裤子不认人·叽x小骚包狐狸羡某些人表面是师徒，实际上早就做了夫妻。
Relationships: 忘羡 - Relationship
Series: 狐狸系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“师尊……”

一道原本清亮的少年嗓音暗含着哝软的哭腔，幽幽地向蓝忘机耳朵里飘进去，“徒儿疼得厉害……”

只见他琉璃般的眼眸淡淡一扫，那少年便立刻乖乖噤了声。

他滴溜溜一双俊眼，眉目像含着一抹朱樱，好不撩人，时不时便向蓝忘机身边瞟过去，遥遥像是在张望着什么。

魏无羡上身衣衫齐整，下半身却不知所踪，如墨的黑发乖顺地垂在脑后，搭在劲瘦的腰肢后方，长长的发尖就不经意骚动过底下又辣又疼的两块肉。

他身后两团肿得像圆溜溜的奶馍，交错着一道又一道通红的尺痕，衣摆尽数被拢在小腹，堪堪遮掩住嫩白的大腿。笔直而又纤长的小腿肚上留着十几道红得发紫的细棱子，跪坐的姿势使得本就肿胀的小腿肉挤压出更清晰的痛感，魏无羡趁蓝忘机不注意就悄悄把屁股往上抬，偷着给自己松口气，却被一声警告似的轻咳被迫老老实实放回去，粉嫩脚跟抵上绛红的臀尖。

而蓝忘机笔直地端坐在侧，手里持着书卷状似入神地阅读，另一端白玉似的指尖却在他身边叠得整整齐齐的裤子上不停划拨，温热的指腹摩挲过衣裤上丝滑的缎纹，竟渐渐擦出了零星的温度。

“师尊，衣服还我……”

魏无羡费力地巴望着自己的裤子，他下身光溜溜地跪在那里，抓着笔的手仍在颤抖，仔细一看，薄嫩的掌心也肉眼可见地鼓起红红的一层。

蓝忘机头也不抬，手中的书卷翻过一页，淡淡道，“抄完再穿。”

魏无羡委屈得快哭了。

不就是变出条狐狸尾巴护着不让打屁股嘛，至于这么凶吗……

世人皆知云深不知处的含光君前些年收了个天资过人的小狐狸做亲传弟子，蓝忘机泽世君子，皎皎明珠之称名扬天下，却鲜有人知那狐狸却是顽劣跳脱，风流不羁的主儿，耍起泼来能搅得云深不知处鸡飞狗跳，不得安宁，甚至早早把仙君的神魂一并勾了去，在他身下娇吟呻娥，宛转几多。

可正是如此，魏无羡才气他不留情面，在床上捅他也就罢了，在床下竟还拿着屁股板子欺负他。含光君铁面无私，不徇私情，魏无羡只能咬着牙根，暗道一声佩服。

他手底下抄写着的家规字迹早就歪回老家，红彤彤还发烫的臀峰冷不丁被一柄凉冰冰的戒尺抵住，吓得他浑身一哆嗦。

蓝忘机不知何时又把戒尺贴在他身后，饱含威胁意味的往下压了压，提醒道，“字，不端。”

狐狸爪子惊得一颤，笔下的墨渍就迅速晕染出一块黑漆漆的云朵，魏无羡抄了许久，着急忙慌去蹭掉，又把爪子染成黑毛，小狐狸一气之下摔了笔，胆大包天地去师尊的白衣服上擦手，“师尊你赔！”

蓝忘机不慌不忙地擒住他的小黑拳头，手腕一转，戒尺就拍上狐狸屁股，疼得他嗷嗷叫，这才拾了笔，在蓝忘机的注视下愈发泫然欲泣，楚楚可怜。

蓝忘机微不可察地叹口气，怎么每次到了最后，作恶的小狐狸成了惹人怜爱的宝贝，他一心约束管教反做了虐待动物的惯犯。

前些天各家小辈出去夜猎，明明早就约定好了回去的时间计划返程，小狐狸贪玩的很，三言两语把身边的人哄得团团转，都高高兴兴陪着他去湖里采莲蓬。却有个小师弟不慎落了水，吓得小狐狸在水底转着圈儿寻，好不容易叼着领子救上来，小师弟三魂去了两魂半，大病一场。魏无羡一边担心着小师弟的病，一边记挂着自己的屁股。

魏无羡从小天不怕地不怕，最怕的是他师尊手里的屁股板子，那板子像是长在蓝忘机手里，随时随地就能拿出来抽他一顿。上回在藏书阁，怎么争执起来的他都记不清了，只是后来他不小心听同门的师哥私下议论含光君治徒颇严，上回路过藏书阁，只闻得一阵激烈的茶盏倾翻推撞之声，期间夹杂着含光君的怒声训斥，不一会儿就传来了噼里啪啦的脆响和小狐狸扯着嗓子的求饶。

魏无羡在一边听着，脑子里全是自己被扒了裤子按在师尊腿上挨打的场景，羞臊得一塌糊涂，恨不得把自己埋进静室藏着天子笑的坑里，这辈子不再见人。

眼下一行人回去后东窗事发，魏无羡缩着脖子，狐狸装鸵鸟，趁着含光君去瞧小师弟，在冷泉里泡了许久，沾着一身湿哒哒的顺滑皮毛，吹了一路的凉风，灰溜溜窝在静室。

魏无羡卷着被子，在蓝忘机面前结结实实地打了几个水汁充沛的大喷嚏，被灌了一肚子苦药汤，终是逃过了蓝家祠堂的一顿打。

人人只道他救小师弟渡了病气，在静室里安安心心地养着，其实单单一个落水怎么可能将师弟害得如此地步，他是被水底结了怨气的水尸摄了灵识，还是魏无羡发现不对，领着一群人下水除祟，又忙不迭回了云深调养生息。

隔天，被魏无羡忽悠晚归的同门在祠堂一人领了三十下戒尺，虽不见魏无羡和他们一起挨罚，其余人心里却也有数，含光君是不会包庇徇私的。

而现在最铁面无私的含光君摁着小狐狸的腰在桌沿上，裤子被褪到膝弯，和他一道道算总账。

可蓝忘机的戒尺还没打下来，小狐狸一条毛茸茸的蓬松大尾巴就先从尾巴骨里钻出来，严严实实地拢住瑟瑟发抖的小圆屁股，蓝忘机伸手去抓，却见那条紧紧跟随主人想法的尾巴刚被拨开一个缝隙，又像放了磁铁似的，牢牢地贴回滑溜溜的皮肤上。

蓝忘机沉声道，“魏婴。”

倒不是蓝忘机不能强行把他的尾巴收回去，只是小狐狸眼眶滚着泪珠，显然是有话要说。

“师、师尊。”魏无羡结结巴巴叫了一声，“能不能……不打这里。”

蓝忘机不再有其他动作，示意他继续说。

“我是能暖床的大狐狸了。”魏无羡紧张地吞了口水，“您给枕边人留点面子嘛……”

蓝忘机骨节分明的手掌顺着他的大尾巴摸到敏感的尾根，轻轻一掐，魏无羡就化成一摊水，软趴趴地赖在桌子上。蓝忘机捏着他的尾根顺势一提，粉扑扑的膝盖卷着裤子一并被抬到桌子上，小狐狸整个人惊恐地跪在上面，视线一下子变得好高。

“这是做什么？”

蓝忘机拍拍盖在臀上的毛尾巴，命令道，“尾巴收了，不打这里。”

他把魏无羡垂到膝弯的裤子给他提好，又矮身慢条斯理地将裤管从脚踝卷上去，露出一段光滑柔软的小腿肌肤，原本堆在角落的细竹条被他随手一召，稳稳地落在掌心。

武器就位，活靶子就位，魏无羡惊恐地瞪大眼睛，只差当场现出原形一溜烟窜出去，实在怕被人捏着后颈皮按着狐狸身一顿乱抽，老老实实地跪在原处，轻轻唤了一声，“师尊，我知错了呀……”

“知道什么了？”蓝忘机挑眉应道。

魏无羡煞有其事地清清嗓子，照本宣科似的小声念起来，“我贪玩，害得小师弟落水生病，我错了。”

小狐狸看似诚恳的脸上却写满了“我错了，下次还敢”，蓝忘机睨他一眼，淡声道，“你带领其他弟子除了水祟，做得很好，一功可抵一过。”

那小狐狸得了夸奖，尾巴得意的要翘到天上去，直起身子就准备去讨要奖励，又被蓝忘机摁回去，轻喝道，“跪好。”

魏无羡不情不愿地扭着跪回去，听见蓝忘机清冷好听的声音慢悠悠问道，“冷泉泡的可还舒服？”

小狐狸心里咯噔一下。

他怎么知道的……

也不怪蓝忘机看出他的小狐狸从一回来就躲躲藏藏不敢见他，出发之前答应好的绝不贪玩，谁知玩没玩好，还带回个病恹恹的小师弟，魏无羡实在怕极了蓝家的大长戒尺，虽说他平时吃饭喝水欢得像头小牛似的，到底也是少年清隽的身板，近半人高的戒尺真的砸上薄脆的脊背，小狐狸觉得自己不丢半条命才怪。

本来呢，小狐狸是打算要好好在师尊身边吹一吹枕边风，求他放过自己的，可小师弟病情才有起色，其余师兄似乎明天也要一并去领罚，这事情本就因他而起，魏无羡斟酌了半天，又实在不知从何开口。

最后实在没法子了，小狐狸主动去泡冷泉，哆哆嗦嗦地抖着湿漉漉的皮毛，吹完冷风又搞得自己头疼脑热，两眼昏花，他自认为虽然没去成祠堂，但也已经受了这世上最最残酷的冷冻大法，属实心安理得。

细长的竹条边缘在细嫩的小腿肌肤上仍显粗粝，缓慢的摩擦感引起魏无羡心头一阵难言的酥麻，他悄悄瞥着蓝忘机的神色，小心试探着回复道，“冷泉泡着没什么感觉，就是有点冷。”

蓝忘机接着问，“药吃得可顺口？”

“师尊你别黄鼠狼给鸡拜年……”魏无羡感觉到危险的小竹条在他小腿肚上来来回回滑动，心知他不过是逗弄自己，要小狐狸主动开口罢了，“我虽然没去祠堂领罚，在被窝里躺了好几天不能出去玩，也是一种很严重的惩罚了好嘛。”

其他人循规蹈矩地挨了戒尺，个个安静如鸡地自省，下次再不受魏无羡的蛊惑去贪玩惹事。偏偏他独辟蹊径，还格外理直气壮，不说自己招来的病损耗了自身多大精神，牵扯了仙君多少心思，只道自己委委屈屈得了病又瘫了床，吃下的苦头可不比祠堂领罚的人少。

魏无羡一通歪理，顺利给自己惹了第一道惩戒，“啪”的一声，小竹鞭就吐着信子咬上他嫩白的小腿肚，一阵抽痛顺着皮肉像毒液般渗透下去，瞬间转成泛着青的刺目鲜红。

这一道来得猝不及防又十分猛烈，魏无羡赫然瞪大双眼，嗷的怪叫一声，却见蓝忘机拿着小竹鞭密密地甩下来，纤长笔直的小腿在一轮又一轮的进攻下疼得直哆嗦，莹白色的脚背拍打在坚硬的桌面上，安稳放置着的桌子也开始不受控地轻轻晃动起来。

撕裂般的痛楚简直让小狐狸恨不得自断双腿，从此做个拐子狐狸，这辈子再也不用走路。魏无羡向前扑着爪子要躲，蓝忘机怕他栽跟头，又稳稳制住他，只见魏无羡小脸挂着泪痕，扭身抱住蓝忘机，紧紧环了一个圈，看他师尊无可奈何地把拿着小竹条的手垂下去，才哀哀求道，“腿要断了，师尊再打就只有残废徒弟了……”

他整个人像没骨头一样贴在蓝忘机身上，见他停了手，嘴上就不服气地开始念叨，“师尊穿上裤子就不认人，把我睡够了又开始冷脸教训人，就是欺负狐狸又乖又不敢反抗，天底下哪有这样的道理！”

自认乖巧的狐狸宝宝使出吃奶的力气，嘴里叫嚣着不敢反抗，身体却很诚实地拼命锁住他师尊的手，蓝忘机不过是稍微抬起小臂想扶一扶他，都被眼尖的小狐狸迅速扑腾下去。

炙热的鼻息侵犯着他的额头，魏无羡听着蓝忘机铿锵有力的心跳声，内心反倒平静了许多，胆子也大了起来，便又接着说，“满门师兄师弟都知道含光君深谙驯狐之术，哪里知道师尊吃准了小狐狸最怕被人揍屁股，可着这点使劲儿欺负，床上打完了床下还要接着打……”

他嘴里的孟浪话越来越不着边际，蓝忘机挣开他，修长两指一并，便捏紧小狐狸嫣红的嘴唇。

蓝忘机不自然地掩饰着因小狐狸的一番肺腑之言而引起的慌乱，平稳着声线问道，“那你说，罚哪里。”

蓝忘机认真询问的模样倒是把他吓了一跳，小狐狸探出湿漉漉的粉嫩舌尖在蓝忘机指节上舔了舔，这才被松了口，抿抿嘴巴开始从头到脚的考虑起来了。

聪明的狐狸脑壳肯定不能敲，漂亮的脸蛋也不能打，纤长的脊背肯定经不住戒尺，腿脚需要走路，难不成真的只剩可怜的屁股扛得住打？

魏无羡狠狠呼了口气，大义凛然地把爪子往蓝忘机眼前一伸，又万般不忍心地别过头不去看，“师尊要打就打这里好了！”

他的胳膊直挺挺地伸了过去，手指头却紧张地蜷着。蓝忘机毫不客气地抓过他的手腕，将蜷曲的指节一根根掰开摊平。

“这是你自己选的，六十下，数清楚。”

小狐狸哪里知道蓝忘机是真的要打，还没来得及把交付出去的宝贝爪子抽回去，一道红印子就贯上白嫩的掌心，疼得一阵阵直跳。

硬邦邦的戒尺在薄嫩的掌心压下雪白的凹陷又迅速转红，蓝忘机每落一下，小狐狸的惨叫就十八弯地响起来。

“痛痛痛！哎呦……师尊……痛呜哇啊……”

蓝忘机板着脸斥问，“为何罚你？”

“我不知道！我又惹师尊生气啦……”

小狐狸的手心疼得七荤八素，哽哽咽咽哭起来，他从不知这世间的疼痛能如此磨人，六十下要是真打完，狐狸爪子都熟了，干脆和着晚上的白粥一并给师尊端上去吃掉，也算是只报了师恩的狐狸了！

他在这边哭得泣不成声，不到二十记，尖尖的爪子就肿得像过度饱胀的红枣糕，火辣辣的痛感升起来。

蓝忘机攥着他左躲右扭的手，又怕伤到他的指骨，戒尺便高扬在空中迟迟没有落下，魏无羡得了空子，从桌子上跳下去，鼻涕混着眼泪在蓝忘机前襟蹭出一片皱巴巴的褶痕。

反正跑是跑不了的，小狐狸干脆就往蓝忘机身上贴烧饼似的黏，哀声叫疼叫痛，哭哭啼啼道，“我知错了，师尊非要打还是打屁股吧，我不变尾巴出来挡着啦……”

那就——

听狐狸的吧。


	2. Chapter 2

月白色的中裤并着小裤一同被魏无羡拽下来，在蓝忘机的注视下，小狐狸整整齐齐地把衣服叠到一边，平坦的像个豆腐块，哭花的脸从脖子根儿红到耳朵尖。

魏无羡嘴巴委屈地一咧，不受控地缩紧肩膀。觑着蓝忘机晦暗不明的眼神，别别扭扭地背过身去，却十分自觉地把衣衫撩到腰间，白白嫩嫩的小屁股便乖巧地向他撅起来。

“师尊要罚，徒儿只能受着，但求师尊垂怜，下手轻些。”

蓝忘机眸光倏然一软。

很久之前他抱着小狐狸回来的时候，他瘦小得像颗豆芽菜，化形也是三脚猫的功夫，见着同门只会怯怯地躲在师尊身后，手指紧紧抓着蓝忘机垂落的衣摆，露出一个圆乎乎的脑袋和打着颤儿的毛耳朵，细细糯糯道，“师兄们好，我是师尊捡回来的小狐狸。”

那时候的小狐狸搂在怀里软得像刚出锅的糍粑，哪知道越养越大，奶狐狸的本性却暴露无疑，后山的山鸡被他捕得家破人亡，学会用小剪子之后的第一次实践全用在了叔父的胡子上，但凡兰室出状况必能有魏无羡的一份力。

偏他又最会卖乖讨饶，每次念叨着师尊是天，师尊最大，师尊想打便打，狐狸最听话了，狐狸可不敢违抗师命。

小狐狸这话说得阴阳怪气，脸上却是一副可怜兮兮的模样。一连串做低伏小的话生生逼得人良心难安，反倒像是蓝忘机屈打成招，以师之名压榨得小狐狸翻不了身，直教人恨得牙根发痒。

平滑的戒尺在雪白挺翘的臀丘游移，稍一用力，那块光滑莹润的软肉便软塌下去。小狐狸自己乖乖地揪着衣角，小乌龟似的站着扭头，轻声嘟囔道，“师尊可别把我打趴下了。”

蓝忘机只觉得好气又好笑，除了小狐狸自己撒娇耍赖，他又如何能把他打地上去？

两条玉柱般的大腿站得笔直，魏无羡又倾身挺着小肚子，圆溜溜的屁股便向身后翘起，很快飞来几下戒尺，颇有几分力道，痛得小狐狸忍不住地轻哼，蓝忘机低沉的声音响起，“最后问你一次，为何罚你？”

“……我不该去泡冷泉？”身后一阵接一阵的热浪翻卷而来，魏无羡痛呼几声，眨巴着眼睛，试探地问道。

“冷泉是运功修行的静心之处，不是让你玩水逃罚用的，明不明白？”

蓝忘机手底下的戒尺挥得虎虎生风，声调却一如既往地沉稳冷冽，波澜不惊。

灼烧的刺痛很快连成一片，粉红色的印记宽阔地印了上去，小狐狸恨不得自己从没长过屁股这个东西，原本的站姿也开始左摇右晃，狐狸爪子难以自持地蜷紧，却忘了方才那里也才挨了罚，又热又麻的痛感瞬间呼应得格外清晰，便急急忙忙松开，在空气里偷偷甩了几下，才稍作缓解。

浑圆的臀峰绵延着上下起伏的腰身，纤长的腰脊间渗着薄薄的细汗，脉脉春色尽数被收拢其中。

蓝忘机在他身侧看得喉咙发紧，耳尖发红。小狐狸却听着戒尺在他身后与脆弱的皮肉交接出清亮的声响，火烧火燎的灼痛感迅速铺散开来。

魏无羡指尖攥着衣摆，欠身翘着小屁股，咬着牙迎接蓝忘机的惩戒。两瓣臀肉泛着娇媚的红，随着戒尺的打落微微颤动，显得十分无助惹人怜惜。

蓝忘机声音冷不丁地再次响起，“还有多少下？”

小狐狸一愣，什么多少下？

他茫然无措地扭头看蓝忘机，那人却一脸平静地宣布，“没数清楚就重新来过。”

魏无羡急得想用爪子挠人，本来屁股就痛得快要站不住，却也不敢在师尊拿着戒尺的境地下拱他的火，只得吸溜着鼻子，委委屈屈嘀咕道，“师尊坏。”

小狐狸卷着舌头奶声奶气，嘟囔出的气话也含含糊糊，蓝忘机显然没听清楚，问了一句，“什么？”

站在原地的小狐狸心里十分憋屈，估摸着小腿加手心再加臀上早就挨满了六十下，也顾不得蓝忘机手里拿着戒尺，干脆狠了狠心，一跺脚大声嚷着——

“师尊坏！”

蓝忘机还没来得及作出回应，小狐狸就站直身子背对着他，两只手擦着眼泪，倒豆子般控诉起来，“自从我一回来，师尊就把我好生冷落，成天围着小师弟转，徒儿这才明白只有病娇体软的狐狸值得师尊心疼！”

他讲话拖着哭腔，肩膀都一耸一耸的，然而余音未落，蓝忘机毫不留情的巴掌便甩了上去。

“啪！”

魏无羡的话头被几个狠厉的巴掌截断，肩膀被蓝忘机擒住牢牢压制着，也根本不敢躲，止不住呜呜嘤嘤的抽泣。而蓝忘机显然是被他胡搅蛮缠的话气得不轻，天底下怎么会有这么不懂事的狐狸？！

他的声音陡然转冷，又扣住小狐狸的腰，手掌便直直击落下去，斥他道，“休要无理取闹。”

蓝忘机心尖上的烈火熊熊烧起，收了戒尺便掌掴上去。

他一心想教训狐狸，落的巴掌自然也不会好受到哪里去，掌风呼啸而至，之前绵绵的痛感忽然爆裂，每一掌都是雪上加霜，魏无羡这才明白过来自己为了讨饶讲出的胡话是真的惹了他，急急想要辩解，“师尊我……唔！！！”

魏无羡两片嘴唇上下紧紧黏着，接踵而来的巴掌没给他留下任何喘息的时间，蓝忘机有时候总在怀疑自己究竟是养了只狐狸还是抓了只麻雀，每天在他面前叽叽喳喳胡说八道，更是不计后果，自己过了嘴瘾就完事。

“你如何？”蓝忘机索性禁了他的言，“说这种话是因为求饶一时口不择言？还是觉得这样做我就必须心疼你？”

原本只挨了戒尺的狐狸身后只不过白里透粉，却生生被之后的巴掌打得肿起一层，魏无羡甚至觉得蓝忘机不如从一开始就封住他的嘴巴，反正狐狸嘴里吐不出象牙，他自己说什么都会惹来祸端，简直得不偿失。

小狐狸自己闷着头抽泣，老老实实地在蓝忘机身侧弯着身子挨打，一时间只有清脆的掌掴声在静室回荡。

饱满的臀尖红得发亮，重重叠叠的巴掌印盖住尺痕，足足肿了将近半指。蓝忘机发热的掌心在他身后拧了一把，红嘟嘟的软肉就从指缝间溢出来，魏无羡吃痛得呜咽一声，脚跟也快站不稳了。

蓝忘机才松开他，小狐狸就软软地滑下去，伏在地上“砰”的化了原型，原本养得油光水滑的玄狐狸喉咙里溢着细碎的呜咽，耳朵也耷拉着，湿漉漉的眼角挂着水痕，在蓝忘机脚边缩成一团，也不敢上去蹭他。

这番可怜相着实惹人心疼，蓝忘机托着他抱在怀里，感觉大尾巴底下的圆屁股都肿了一圈，又顺着脊背的绒毛摸了摸，柔声道，“打疼了？”

小狐狸垂着头，呜呜叫了两声。

他本以为师尊肯定要像往常一样，亲亲他揉揉他，再给狐狸尝尝他的好宝贝，却未料到蓝忘机依旧一本正经，轻飘飘说了一句，“不疼打你做什么。”

葡萄般又大又圆的眼睛瞬间瞪大，只见蓝忘机捏着狐狸的后颈皮，把他扔到桌案前，瞬间换回人形的魏无羡屁股着地，“哎呦”叫了一声爬起来，直痛得呲牙咧嘴说不出话。

桌案上笔墨纸砚早已备齐，蓝忘机淡声吩咐道，“家规一遍，现在抄。”

见狐狸张着嘴又要嘀嘀咕咕，蓝忘机干脆拿来戒尺不轻不重地在桌边磕了一下，什么都没说，威慑力却胜过千言万语。

眼下小狐狸已经抄到手指发软，快要原地升天。下身还光溜溜的，连裤子也不被允许穿上。蓝忘机还一脸漠然地坐在旁边，提什么请求都是一句不许，字迹不整齐又会被一戒尺拍上去。

小狐狸愈发愤懑不平，天底下哪有漂亮狐狸在侧却坐怀不乱，稳如泰山的男人？！他慢吞吞地写完最后一个字，趁着蓝忘机翻阅他抄写的家规时，跪在案边撑着手肘，自顾自地便开始动作起来。

“师尊，我后面好痒……”小狐狸不知死活地扭着屁股，浑圆的臀峰诱人得发亮，粉粉的膝盖一点点向两侧滑，“求师尊进来弄一弄。”

蓝忘机循声抬眼，入目便是此般春色，喉结微不可察地轻轻滚动一下，宽大的手掌便覆上他发红娇软的臀瓣，低声问了一句，“痒？”

魏无羡撑在桌子上的手肘微微发颤，吐纳间的气息都烧灼起来，蓝忘机温凉的指尖在他臀缝间逡巡游移，难言的酥痒便像涟漪般扩散开来，唇角竟也泄出几声无法自抑的轻喘。

滑嫩嫩的臀瓣被手指撑开，柔软的蜜口翕动着诱人深入，魏无羡麻酥酥的渴求还卷着一丝泣音，看不见身后的蓝忘机抬起手掌。

“……呜！”

微凸的指骨带着隐秘的力量感，“啪”的一声，就拍在最柔嫩不过的小口上。

魏无羡瞳孔骤缩，全身的皮肉瞬间绷紧，他无论如何也没想过蓝忘机会打他那里，喉间溢出的喘息被压制下去，脸颊的绯色也凝集得愈发娇嫩。

裹挟着凉风的巴掌不间断地落在圆缝之间，微妙的痛感几乎击溃了他所有理智，而在蓝忘机眼中，软软嫩嫩的两团肉泛着一片娇羞的红，扒开之后幽深的小口迫不及待现了形，不过是轻轻拍了几下，就淌出了亮晶晶的蜜液。

小狐狸整个身子都在颤栗，身娇体软地瘫在桌子上，修剪圆润的指甲扣着桌沿，撅着屁股求师尊温柔一点。

毛茸茸的蓬松大尾巴不受控地蹿出来，勾人地缠上蓝忘机有力的手腕，一点点撩拨开平静的假象，似要撕扯出狂暴的内质才肯罢休。

小狐狸第一次把师尊拐上床便是如此，柔软的玄毛扫过蓝忘机的皮肤，一次次地收紧盘旋，撩弄玩拨，最后实在难以收场，被仙君掐着尾巴根，身体力行地狠狠教训了一通。

小狐狸前端不知何时已经抬起头来，竟有些发胀的疼痛急需疏解。他勉强撑起身子向下面伸出一条手臂，想凭着自己几乎空白的经验，自己偷偷解决掉。

蓝忘机显然注意到了小狐狸的动作，他长臂一展，便把人稳稳地捞进自己怀里。

小狐狸背对着坐在蓝忘机腿上，双腿大张，黑亮的眼眸盈满了水雾，小狐狸实在不好意思在师尊面前做那档子事，只得乖乖地任师尊的手在自己身上来回摩挲。

可是那双手的指尖像燃着温度，走到哪里便能将这处的火烧到哪里，可他偏偏避开了小狐狸最想让师尊揉一揉的地方。

细白的双腿分胯在两侧，腿根丰盈的嫩肉也被他捏的发烫，小狐狸难耐的呢喃，想要师尊再粗暴一些，帮他把前面恼人的东西弄出来。

“帮我……师尊。”魏无羡背靠在蓝忘机炽热的胸膛，手掌撑在蓝忘机大腿上，偏着头要他亲，迷乱的吐息细细喷在蓝忘机发烫的耳垂边。

蓝忘机温热的指腹挑逗过他全身的敏感点，却偏偏在接近小狐狸颤巍巍的前端时戛然而止，临时变道，魏无羡忍不住要夹紧双腿，又被蓝忘机揉开膝盖，不让他去挨蹭。

“自己弄出来。”

蓝忘机的话骤然一听，像是在催促他去读书做文章般，是一道再正经不过的命令，小狐狸染着情欲的眼尾嫣红，勾出委屈与羞耻的模样，魏无羡向来最听师尊的话，瘦长的手指虚虚拢住自己坚挺的性器，十分生涩地开始套弄起来。

才受了责罚不久的掌心留存着发麻的胀痛，还印着发红的道子。身后琉璃色的暗眸如天神般审视着自己，小狐狸浑身颤栗，脸颊烫得几欲滴血，手上的动作愈发焦躁，越做反而越干涩疲软。

小狐狸感受到蓝忘机的目光缓缓扫过去，翻涌的耻意从头到脚挟住了他，圆润饱满的屁股往蓝忘机身上不停地蹭，小爪子又溜进蓝忘机掌心，像是受了什么天大的委屈似的，苦着小脸说，“我自己弄不出来……”

蓝忘机低头去亲他哭唧唧的唇，唇舌交缠得难舍难分，啧啧有声，魏无羡无意识地呻吟出声，嘴角留着一线水光，又惹得人心脏狂跳。

两个人亲着亲着滚到床边，魏无羡整个人摔进床塌，蓝忘机揉开他的双腿，从泛粉的膝盖吻到发颤的腿根，攥住魏无羡忍不住想要自行抚慰的手，深深地看他一眼。

下一瞬，小狐狸的命根子就被什么湿软的东西含住，蓝忘机的舌尖缓慢轻柔地撩拨起上面每一根隆起的青筋与血管，这裹挟看似温和，反馈到小狐狸身上时却是难以抵挡的热烈与疯狂。

魏无羡几乎被他侍弄得魂魄离散，身后的大掌有力地抓揉着红肿的臀肉，刺痛与快感纷杳着从肌肤深入骨髓，似乎每一寸肌肉都开始收缩发紧，大腿冰凉的嫩肉贴住蓝忘机的侧脸，兀自颤栗。

牙齿细细碾压着敏感的覃首，不停地吸吮亲吻，魏无羡已经被他折磨得逼近极限了，拧着腰想要离开，又哑着声音道，“师尊我忍不住……你先起来……”

埋在他腿间的人看似并不在意，反而稍稍用力加以逗弄，上下摩擦，魏无羡难耐地呜咽一声，下身一股清液尽数吸纳在爱人口腔里。

而蓝忘机终于放过他那里，修长干净的手指探入身后早就泛水的小口。等候了许久的蜜穴迫不及待地将蓝忘机的指节吞进去，柔润的指腹在肉壁一寸寸地摩挲，勾弄得小狐狸的身体也软成一片儿。

深沉的欲望如沟壑难填，仿佛一定要完完全全人进来才觉得圆满，可小狐狸今日挨了打又哭又闹，体力早已不支，单单靠手指的翻搅也几乎令他欲仙欲死，欲罢不能。

圆润的指尖上覆着薄脆的甲，侵入着温热的甬道，每一次的顶弄与分离都拿捏得恰到好处，直将小狐狸送入顶峰。他几乎沉浸在此般情欲中，像是有漫天的波纹淹没了气息，只渴望归属与拥有，将自己完完全全地交付出去，灵魂相依。

临睡前，从里到外被抹了药的小狐狸苦巴巴皱着鼻子，恨不得此刻失去嗅觉，引以为傲的皮毛才在药水里被泡过一遍，幽幽散发着恼人的药草腥气，魏无羡万般嫌弃地捂住口鼻，瓮声瓮气道，“难闻。”

蓝忘机才把屋子收拾干净，又得马不停蹄地哄小狐狸睡觉，魏无羡乌溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“还是师尊香。”

他才躺下，便有一个小脑瓜凑过来贴住他，深深地在他干净的衣料上吸了一口，再满足地翻出肚皮，舒服得眯起了眼。

这副单纯无害又全身心依赖信任他的模样，从刚来的日子开始，就再也没变过。

当年初来乍到的小狐狸从蓝忘机给他备置的小窝里溜出来，拖着毛茸茸的大尾巴，嘴里叼着被子凑到他身边，也不做声，听着蓝忘机平稳的呼吸，湿漉漉的鼻尖拱着他的手，直到温热的掌心完完全全搁在他脑袋上，他才肯闭上眼睛睡觉。

仿佛触摸到什么开关似的，蓝忘机的手心轻车熟路地搭在小狐狸的头顶，困意便随之涌了上来。

时光往复，眷恋如初，狐狸的小脑袋那么一歪呀，那只手也跟着搭了许多年。


End file.
